digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Lachsfish/Digimon : Titel hier einfüge
Chapter 1 Der Mysteriöse Gast Der Schlüssel um ein korruptes Herz zu reinigen liegt darin eine Verbindung zwischen Liebe und Hoffnung zu finden. Durch die Kraft dieser beiden ist es möglich eine Energy zu schaffen die selbst das dunkelste Herz erleuchtet und etwas schafft was es vorher noch nicht gegeben hat. Mittlerweile ist es 5 Jahre her seit die Digiritter zum ersten Mal in der Digiwelt landeten. Mittlerweile sind sie Erwachsen. Als Kari und TK sie eines Tages von der Universität kommen bekommen sie von Izzy eine Mail das sie sofort ins Westendviertel kommen sollen, der Ort an dem damals das erste böse Digimon Parrotmon auftauchte welches von einem Greymon besiegt werden konnte. Dort angekommen spielen sich merkwürdige Dinge ab. „Leute jetzt wo ihr alle hier seid möchte ich euch etwas zeigen.“ , sagt Izzy während er seinen Laptop aus einer Tasche holt. Er öffnet ihn und zeigt eine graphische Darstellung der Digiwelt. „Seht her, wenn ich jetzt dieses Programm anschalte werdet ihr feststellen das Digiwelt sich bewegt und zwar direkt auf die reale Welt zu.“ „Aber die Digiwelt und die reale Welt sind doch zwei verschiedene Dimensionen oder nicht?“ entgegnet ihm Tai. „Theoretisch schon aber die Datenströme der digitalen Welt sind stärker als sie sonst waren und was ich damit sagen will ist das die Struktur der Digiwelt sich verändert hat. Sie ähnelt unserer Welt nun sehr.“ Izzy sieht sehr erschrocken aus als er darüber berichtet. Daraufhin antwortet Tai: „Ja aber was gena u heißt das jetz? Das die Digiwelt und die reale Welt nun kollidieren? Wie soll das denn möglich sein?“ „Das weiß ich leider auch nicht Tai, was ich weiß ist, das etwas schreckliches in der Digiwelt passiert is damit so etwas passieren kann. Wenn ihr überlegt Apokalymon hatte damals die Kraft die unterschiedliche Zeitgeschwindigkeit der beiden Welten anzupassen. Um die Struktur der gesammten Welt zu verändern muss das Problem viel viel größer sein.“ Als er dies sagt öffnet sich am Himmel ein Digitor und und Mensch landet unter der Brücke im Westendviertel. Er ist um die 5-6 Jahre älter wie Tai und Matt. Er sieht sehr erschöpft aus und ist nicht ansprechbar. Er trägt ein Digivice bei sich was beim Fall neben ihm landet. Es ist schwarz. Ist er die neue Bedrohung? Ist er eine neue Art von Digimonkaiser der es geschafft hat die Digiwelt zu verändern. Bevor die Digiritter sich um diese Frage kümmern können bekommt Izzy auf einem Laptop eine Nachricht von Genai, „Hallo Digiritter, ich hoffe euer neustes Mitglied ist lebendig bei euch angekommen. Er war der erste Digiritter der je die digitale Welt betreten hat. Bitte passt gut auf ihn auf er wird euch helfen die neue Be...“ Bevor Genai zuende sprechen kann, bricht die Verbindung ab. Tai, „Was der Man da vorne ist ein Digiritter? Warum ist sein Digivice dann schwarz? Wobei soll er uns helfen? Etwa bei dem Kampf gegen das was in der Digiwelt das Chaos verursacht?“ „Hey du geht es dir gut? Tut dir was weh“ Kari hat sich zu dem unbekannten gesetzt und versucht herauszufinden wer das ist. „Agu...“ er kan nur bruchstücke äußern. „Agu? Meinst du Agumon?“ erwiedert Kari. „Agumon w-wo bi...“ er ist zu schwach um zu sprechen. „Tai, Matt, Izzy steht nicht so doof rum und helft mir. Wir müssen ihn schnell in ein Krankenhaus bringen.“ Kari hatte recht der Zustand des unbekannten wurde immer schlechter woraufhin die Digiritter ihn schnell ins Krankenhaus brachten. Nachdem sie ihn da abgegeben hatten hinterlies Kari ihre Telefonnummer damit die Ärzte sich melden können wenn es etwas neues gibt. Im Anschluss versammelten sie sich erneut um zu überlegen was sie nun tun werden. „Kari was genau hat er zu dir gesagt?“ , fragt Tai. „Naja besonders viel verstehen konnte ich nicht, aber ich denke er sagte er suche sein Agumon.“ „Sein Agumon? Besitzt er also auch ein Agumon als Partnerdigimon.“ Tai wirkt sehr nachdenkenlich, woher er diesen Mann kennt. „Matt was sagst du denn dazu?“ „Ich weiß nicht so ganz. Ich weiß aber das wir Genai vertrauen können und er uns nie absichtlich in Gefahr bringen würde. Vielleicht sollten wir aber erstmal abwarten und mit ihm reden wenn ihr sein Bewusstsein wieder bekommt.“ Die Situation der Digiritter ist sehr angespannt. Irgendetwas liegt Kari auf dem Herzen, es wirkt als ob ihr der mysteriöse Mann ebenfalls bekannt vorkommt. Wer ist er? Woher kommt er und wie kann er vor den Digirittern dort gewesen sein. Genai meinte doch sie wären die ersten die die Dunkelheit besiegt hätten. War das gelogen oder ist er einfach gescheitert und wieso ist er ihnen in ihren ganzen Besuchen in der Digiwelt nie begegnet, weder im Kampf gegen die Meister der Dunkelheit, noch auf der Suche nach dem Digikaiser, noch im Kampf gegen MaloMyotismon. War er untergetaucht? War er verschollen? So viele Fragen und so wenige Antworten. Alles quält Kari förmlich an kann es ihr in ihrem Gesicht ansehen. Das merkt auch TK, er erwähnt jedoch nichts um Kari nicht zusätzlich zu belasten. Am Abend als Kari und TK telefonieren erwähnt TK es schließlich doch. „Du Kari was war denn heute los mit dir? Bedrückt dich etwas?“ „Nein nicht direkt aber ich hab das Gefühl ich habe ihn schonmal gesehen. Ich weiß aber nicht wo das gewesen sein soll. Er wirkt so vertraut. Außerdem weißt du doch ich mach mir immer sorgen um Leute die Hilfe brauchen.“ „Ach Kari du bist einfach ein zu freundlicher Mensch. Der wird schon durchkommen und vielleicht lösen sich dann ja all deine Fragen.“ „Ich hoffe es TK. Ich hoffe es einfach. Jetzt werde ich versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen“ „Schlaf gut Kari und denk nicht zu viel darüber nach.“ „Kari kannst du mich hören? Ich bins der Mysteriöse Mann von heute.“ „Was ist das ein Traum? Wie kannst du mit mir reden du bist im Krankhaus.“ antwortet Kari als plötzlich in ihrem Traum dieser Mann auftaucht. „Du erinnerst dich nicht Kari, weil ich damals deinen Körper nutzte um deinen Freunden die Wahrheit über die Auswahl der Digiritter erzählte. Ich war es auch der Genai die Prophezeihung zeigte die euch dazu brachte Agumon und Gabumon auf das Megalevel digitieren zu lassen. Ich war immer in eurer Nähe um auf euch aufzupassen. Jedoch konnte ich euch nie direkt erreichen bis zu dem heutigen Tage.“ „Was meinst du du hast immer auf uns aufgepasst? Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?“ „Um das zu erklären muss ich ganz weit zurück gehen in der Zeit. Als ich damals in die digitale Welt kam herrschte Dunkelheit über den ganzen Planeten. Mein Partner Agumon und ich versuchte Licht zurück in die Dunkelheit zu bringen. Dies gelang uns auch sehr gut bis die Meister der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Zusammen mit Devimon, Myotismon und Etemon besiegten sie mich und Agumon letztlich. Im letzten Moment öffnete ich ein Tor in die reale Welt und schickte Agumons Digiei zu euch in die reale Welt. Ein Zufall das es kurz vor dem erscheinen von Parrotmon bei euch landet. Mit eurer Kraft konntet ihr es sogar zu Greymon digitieren lassen. Doch nach dem Kampf verschwand es und tauchte nie wieder auf. Mein Partner war weg und ich besiegt und gefangen gehalten. Sie töteten mich nicht um mein Digivice zu analysieren, dazu verbannten sie mich ans Meer der Dunkelheit. Doch meine Kraft war stark genug das ich bevor ich dort landete mein Digivice retten und den Eingang versiegeln konnte. Dort war ich dann Gefangen in der Dunkelheit. Das ist auch der Grund warum mein Digivice schwarz geworden ist. Die Dunkelheit hat mich und mein Herz verschlungen. Nachdem ihr Deamon ebenfalls dort eingesperrt habt fing er an mich zu jagen. Er meinte mein Digivice würde ihm helfen zu entkommen. Als er mich nicht mehr finden konnte besiegte er Dragomon und nutzte seine Energy um ein Portal zu öffnen durch das ich auch später entkommen konnte. Kari ich kann leider nicht alles erzählen dafür reicht die Kraft in der realen Welt nicht. Ich werde dir den Rest erzählen wenn der Zeitpunkt reif ist. Jetzt musst du mit den anderen erstmal Versuchen eure Digimonpartner zu finden. Machs gut Kari.“ „Warte noch einen Augenblick. Wie heißt du Überhaupt?“ Doch es war zu spät er war Weg, jedoch wusste Kari nun etwas mehr als vorher. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hat und am nächsten Morgen rief sie die Gruppe zusammen und berichtete von ihren Träumen. Die Digiritter waren sehr durcheinander. Keiner war sich sicher ob das was Kari erzählt nur ein Traum war oder wirklichkeit. „Also wenn es wirklich der Junge ist der entschied das wir die Digiritter sind könnte er zwar wieder Kontrolle über Kari's Geist übernehmen jedoch denke ich nicht das er das in der realen Welt schaffen könnte. Selbst mit seinem Digivice geht soetwas nicht. Die Kraft besitzt keiner.“ sagt Izzy. „Leute wenn ich es euch doch sage. Ich weiß auch wieder warum er mir so bekannt vorkam. TK weißt du noch als du mich das erste Mal aus dem Meer der Dunkelheit geholt hast? Da habe ich jemanden getroffen, jemand der mir erklärte was das für ein Ort ist. Das war er. Er hatte viel macht an diesem Ort und konnte deswegen auch so schnell verschwinden. Tai wie erklärst du dir sonst das ganz zufällig ein Digiei in unserem Computer landet. Gerade bei uns?“ „Nun wo du es sagst irgendwie ist das komisch. Genai sagt er kam nie wieder zurück in die reale Welt, trotzdem weiß er genau was hier vorgefallen ist. Entweder ist er derjenige der es verursacht hat oder derjenige der uns geholfen hat es zu bekämpfen. Hoffentlich wacht er bald auf damit wir mehr erfahren. Was anderes bleibt uns schließlich nicht übrig.“ „Achja bevor ich es vergesse. Die letzten Worte waren wir sollen unsere Digimonpartner finden. Vielleicht hat er es geschafft sie mitzunehmen auf dem Weg in die reale Welt. Izzy kannst du gucken ob sich gestern und heute weitere Tore geöffnet haben?“ ergänzt Kari während sie immernoch am nachdenken ist. Es gibt noch etwas was sie nicht weiß aber noch früh genug erfahren wird. „Einen Moment ich werde mal schauen ob ich etwas finde.“ „Gestern öffnete sich in der Tat noch ein weiteres Digitor. Auch hier im Westendviertel. Am Fernsehturm um genau zu sein.“ „Das heißt dann ja wohl das unsere Digimon auch hier sein werden oder nicht?“ fragt Mimi. „Nein Mimi das muss es nicht unbedingt heißen. Jedoch ist die Chance vorhanden das es so ist. Lass uns einfach mal gucken. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag